The Baby That Wouldn't Kick
by SusieDevereaux
Summary: I suck at summaries, so here's what you need to know: Nate and Sophie are married, Sophie is pregnant, the baby doesn't want to kick and it's near Christmas. Hope you like it.


The First Kick

Al that Mr. and Mrs. Ford wanted was to have a quiet evening. They had spent all day with the rest of the team. Parker wanted to buy a Christmas gift for the baby. She wouldn't leave Sophie's side for a second, which was kind of annoying Nate. Was he jealous of Parker? She didn't let him be near his 5 months pregnant wife, so yeah, he wasn't very happy with her.

They had finished eating dinner and now they were on the couch just talking about this and that. Nate sat next to Sophie, trying to pull her to him, but Parker was also next to Sophie and trying to do the exact same thing. The Thief had her hand on the Grifter's belly, she wanted the baby to kick, but he/she wouldn't kick.

"He's really your and Nate's son! He is SO stubborn! Kick!" The last part was addressed to the baby. They all laughed except for Nate.

"Or daughter!" Nate added.  
"I'm tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed. Thanks for the food Eliot."

"Ooh, I'll take you to bed." Parker said very excited and already prepared to help Sophie.

"No! I want you guys out!" Nate said kicking the 'kids' out of hi house.

"What? Why?"

"Because I haven't been enough time alone with my wife and baby. So you three… Out!"

Eliot and Hardison both nodded and started to leave. Parker, however, remained on her spot looking at Sophie, waiting for her to say something.

"Go on, Parker. You can come back tomorrow."

Parker smiled ad before heading out the door, she put her tongue out to Nate.

"Did she just…?" Nate asked pointing at the door. Sophie laughed, grabbed his hand and dragged him to their bedroom. They quickly changed into more comfortable clothe and were now cuddle in the bed. Nate with his head against the bed's headboard and his arms around Sophie who was with her cheek against Nate's shoulder.

"So, you wanna tell me why you were jealous of Parker?"

"What? I was not je…"

"Oh please! You looked like you were ready to strangle her."

"No. But, did she have to be near you all the time?"

"She is just curious. She has never been near of a pregnant woman."

"Okay, but still… I think the baby knows her voice better than mine!"

Sophie shook her head "No, no. That's impossible. You are the one that talks to her the most. You always tell her a story at night."

"Her?"

"Yeah… I'm secretly hoping for a girl…"

Nate smiled and kissed the top of Sophie's head. "Me too. I do have to agree with Parker. She really is stubborn! I mean, why won't she kick…?"

"I don't know." Sophie chuckled.

"I'm just gonna get a glass of water. Be right back darling."

Sophie watched him go downstairs and started caressing her belly, caressing her baby girl (or boy) but hopefully a girl. It was better if it was a girl. A boy would remind Nate of Sam and that could cause some trouble. And besides Nate wanted a girl too. _Maybe for the same reason as me_ Sophie thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small sharp pain on the abdomen, followed by another.

"Nate? Nate!"

Nate heard her screaming his name and ran upstairs as fast as he could. He got to their bedroom and ran towards Sophie who was holding her belly.

"What happened?"

Sophie didn't answer and reached for his hand. She placed it on top of her bump. Nate felt a small kick, then another a bit stronger.

"She just…"

"Yeah..."

Nate took his eyes away from Sophie's belly and locked them with Sophie's. Both their eyes were teary.

"Our little girl."

"Or boy…"

"No, it's a girl." Nate said, never getting his hand away from Sophie's belly.

"How do you know?"

Nate smiled teasingly at his wife before answering "Because the kicks aren't very strong."

"Excuse me? They kind of hurt, you know?"

Nate kissed her, letting his lips linger on hers a bit more than necessary. Sophie pulled away, but keeping her face close to Nate's.

"Merry Christmas, Nate."

"Merry Christmas, Soph. And Merry Christmas little girl."

"What are we gonna call her?"

"We can think about that tomorrow. Now, all I want to sleep with the two women of my life."

Sophie smiled and rested her head on his chest. Before they both drifted to sleep, Sophie whispered something, making Nate smile.

"Samie."

Nate opened his eyes "For her name?" Sophie nodded "I love you Mrs. Ford."

**A/N: Hope you like this story. It's a short one, but... Please review.**


End file.
